jessietvfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Krazygirl
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Jessie(tv) Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello I was hoping to make a Jessie TV Show wiki, but I see you have already made one! I was wondering if you could make me an admin or possible even a Bureaucrat, and I can help you with your wiki when it gets more popular (when the show starts) Also, it seems you are not an avid user of any wiki's and me, being here for a while, has experience in trolls/hackers/anything that can go wrong/building your wiki. I hope to lead this wiki with you. Leave me a message! oOoOoOoOoOoO TheSTADtapdancingcherryofseddie oOoOoOoOoO 12:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. You can promote people to admin/beroucrat by going to Special:Userrights. I will be able to help you much more if you help me. Add things http://jessietv.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiaLabs you can use some of these features and add them. I cannot, considereing you have not made me an admin. Logo The Logo is the link you click at the top of the wiki that takes you to the homepage, you can go here to request a designed one for here. Hi! Hi! I am an owner of another Jessie wikia! My wikia and another Jessie wikia are thinking of combining our wikias to have 2 wikias that work with each other. Do you want to join so we can have 3 wikias possibly? Youd get full credit. -Jessie1010 :) Jessie1010 22:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok because i really expand this wiki a little Krazygirl 02:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Krazygirl